


Blue Jeans

by creativeidiote



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativeidiote/pseuds/creativeidiote
Summary: Just another version of the story with my mc. She's very much tired and just wants to take a nap lmao.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Background Info: Jean

**Author's Note:**

> I will post actual writing later but heres the info for my oc Jean lmao

Jean also goes by Jeanie, but if you call her that without her permission she can’t be held responsible for what harm comes to your wellbeing. She’s a fashion major, and she likes streetwear fashion instead of runway fashion. She’s 18, and her eyes are brown and she has naturally brown hair too but she lightens it to reddish brown usually. 

She acts very patient because she’s usually the most responsible person around but god is she tired. You can only take so much of everyone else’s bs before you just need a damn nap. 

She likes the hime haircut, and tends to go for that one but her hair grows kinda quickly so her bangs are always in the way. She tends to dress in a very trendy sort of way, and prefers layering clothing with sheer, see-through layers on bottom and loose clothing with cutouts on top. She likes button down shirts and fashionable cargo pants. 

She hates carrying bags, tends to prefer carrying just what she needs and wearing clothes with tons of pockets, and her preferred shoes are sneakers and she only wears heels if they’re the comfortable kind. 

Her favorite fruits are all kinds of melons, blueberries and lychee. Her favorite flowers are violets. Her favorite color is green. She dislikes any foods that are plain, she likes strong flavors. Her favorite foods are baked goods. 

She’s 5’2” of pure bottled up rage. She doesn’t sleep half as much as she needs to, and she’s always solving someone else’s problems so she doesn’t have time for her own.


	2. Update

Hello lovelies. This is a copy-paste update I’ve typed out for all of my ongoing chapter fics.

im so very sorry for the lack of updates. My more recent chapters in all my fics just didn’t feel as good as my other writing, and then I hit a very bad writers block where all of my writing just didn’t feel as good, and as I read over it the writing was very halfhearted. I’ve spent the past few months rewriting everything multiple times because I know some of my writing has at least one person who’s saved it to continue reading the updates, and I don’t want to disappoint any of you! I’m so grateful for your reads, it is very heartwarming.

ive also had a lot of art I’ve had to finish and I’m developing my own games, and since I’m the only person on the creative team for those games, it’s a bit time consuming.   
  


but I promise these series are still being written. And I haven’t forgotten them. They will be updated I swear, I always am thinking of what to do next, I’m just having a little struggle with how to write it. Ideally everything will be updated before the weekend, but I’ve also got a lot on the plate right now.   
  


thank you so much for being patient with me.   
  


~ E


End file.
